1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to portable coolers and cooler accessories of the type that may be used to maintain the temperature of foods and beverages and other items, and in one specific embodiment a portable cooler or cooler accessory having an integrated liquid dispenser.
2. Prior Art
Portable coolers are typically used by individuals for a wide variety of purposes in order to maintain the temperature of foods, beverages and other items when transporting them from location to location. Traditionally portable coolers have been comprised of a hard or rigid outer shell and an inner liner with an insulating material therebetween. Such coolers are often fitted with a handle or a strap to allow them to be readily carried from place to place and may have a single, hinged, lid or a plurality of lid openings to allow access into the cooler interior. More recently the manner of construction of portable coolers has expanded and many coolers are now formed with an outer and inner shell made from a flexible or woven material, such as nylon, that allows the coolers to be collapsed when not in use. Most often portable coolers are insulated using a relatively high density foam insulating material.
When utilizing currently available portable coolers individuals will typically fill the coolers full of food, beverages or other items and place ice cubes, blocks of ice, frozen gel packs, chilled liquid, etc. within the cooler in order to help keep the contents cold for an extended length of time. In other cases heated items may be placed in a cooler to help maintain its contents at an elevated level.
Coolers are often fitted with a drain spout or sealable opening at or near their bottom edge to allow for water that accumulates from the melting of ice cubes or blocks of ice to be drained and discarded. Unfortunately, water that results from the melting of ice used to keep the contents of the cooler cold is not always fit for human consumption as it will have been in full contact with the interior surface of the cooler and the outer surfaces items stored therein. Maintaining cold or chilled water within a cooler thus requires the use of a dedicated bottle or vessel to keep the water contained and to avoid contamination through contact with unsanitary surfaces. Unfortunately, such dedicated containers are often in the form of bottles or similarly shaped vessels that do not always lend themselves to close or efficient packing within the interior of a cooler, where space is usually of a premium. Further, in instances where vessels of water or fluid are first frozen before placing them into the cooler, they may help to assist in maintaining the contents of the cooler at a desired temperature but generally do not allow for close proximity contact with individual beverages, food items, or other items stored in the cooler. As a result, frozen vessels of water or fluid within the cooler tend to create localized cold zones that may keep adjacent food or beverages cool but not necessarily cold. There therefore exists a need for a new and improved cooler or cooler accessory that helps to keep food, beverages and other items cold or at or near a desired temperature while also serving as a source and dispenser of water or other liquid.